


Sincerely, Your General

by tallandlovely



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, Loss, Mild Gore, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallandlovely/pseuds/tallandlovely
Summary: ”Sometimes I look at you, and wonder how I got so lucky.” A simple letter written by a dying woman to her old love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sincerely, Your General

I swear some days I can feel your smile on the warm summer winds, and that as day fades to night the sky seems to be the same color of your eyes. It seems I cannot eat an orange without thinking of you, the smell of raw fruit, sour and sweet and wonderful.

You died many years ago, your smile faded and your eyes closing. I held you in my arms, the woman I loved but could not have, your hot blood over my silvered armor. For you to be born a princess and me a peasant girl is my greatest sadness, to never be able to hold you in my arms at night and tell you of my love brings me nothing but pain.

In my old age, I watch your niece take the throne. She is just like you, kind and bold, whimsical and ever confident. I have found her like a daughter to me for many years, I taught her how to block the blow of a sword, to shoot a bow. She will be a great queen, like you would’ve been if your days hadn’t been cut short by the sharp end of a sword.

The war was long, and it did not end after your passing. I remained a general for many years through and after it, I fight for you. For your sisters, your brother. You brother was a great king for so long after you and your sisters passed, you would be so proud. 

Somehow, even as my golden hair grays and my skin wrinkles the royal family still calls me family. I miss you everyday, my dearest princess. Your spindly hands on my cheeks, you in my arms. The kingdom is powerful without you, yet I know the dark ages are still upon us without your knowledge.

I wish to feel your lips against mine once again. I remember that night, our first kiss so vividly it feels as though it happened yesterday. Blue magic swirling around us, just like your eyes in the darkness of your bedchambers. 

I have yet to meet a mage quite as great as you. One that simply glows with the arcane when they are excited, or angry. None even come close to you, close to my heart or to your magical prowess. 

I never had any children, or a man to steal my heart away from your grasp. I did try to move on, to live my own life. It seems I am unmarriable without you.

I visit your grave every week. Fridays when the sunset’s orange and blue meet, I know you loved that time, when two opposites met at once. You said I was orange, with my golden hair, my light skin. You were the blue, ever superior, though you would disagree. 

I put your favorite flowers on your grave, those little white ones with the yellow center. You used to put them in your tea when you studied, they littered your chambers, pressed in between books and on your pillows.

Your nephew tries to help me to the grave, he loves to listen to my stories. Some days when he is not studying I allow him, though I fear the more time he spends with me the more he is like me, and I do not think that is a very good thing. I am reckless even as my bones grow brittle, but I refuse to loose the spring in my step.

I lay now, in my bed. Writing this to you, the final proclamation of my love to you, something for the masses to remember when I am gone soon. I have lived a long life, ninety two years. Not one do I regret, to be important to you and your family is my greatest happiness. Around me is your niece and nephew, and you brothers wife. Your brother passed years ago, though I do not doubt you know that. 

Your niece, the queen, smiles at me, tears falling from her eyes. I have left her with everything I know, and she is already magnificent even when if she is young. Your nephew cries as well, he takes after me far more than I wish, but I know he will be great too.

The light seems not far now, is this death? I am not sad. I won’t be, when I die, I doubt that it is hours away. I will see you my love, and I know I have given all I can. So when the darkness fade I will leave those I love with the same smile you left me with, with the same words. “I love you, and I will see you again.”

This must be the end of the letter. It is time to say my goodbyes to those who will live on past me, but I will see you soon my love. Hopefully your indigo eyes meet mine, and I may hold your face in my hands in death and we will have what we never could, the happiest ending.

Sincerly,  
Your general,  
Vicky


End file.
